<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Half and Half: Blessed Moon by Lotus92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883979">Half and Half: Blessed Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus92/pseuds/Lotus92'>Lotus92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 Things, Because of Reasons, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Fluff, and a bit of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus92/pseuds/Lotus92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Six and Djeeta have a child.</p>
<p>Family is a concept he never thought he would apply to his dictionary, but the gods of Karm blessed him with the opportunity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[That's it, that's the fic]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Djeeta/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Half and Half: Blessed Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Within the song you sing <br/>in the light of the moon<br/>those who come and go  <br/>those who call out to one another <br/>and those in conflict seem to be alive"</p>
<p>Susumu Hirasawa- Moonlight</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>01- <strong>New Moon</strong>
</li>
</ul>
<p>Everything started when news came to his ears that his dear captain was not feeling good, it was strange because the night before they had a passionate encounter. Just to confirm he went back to the ship, the crew were all eyes on him, even the Eternals, confused he asked about what is happening and running his leader hugged him for about ten seconds and let go.</p>
<p>“Congrats! My god I’ve never thought you did the big step, My Six is growing up so fast” with fake tears Siete confess while patting him on the back.</p>
<p>“Enough of the jokes…tell me what’s going on or I’ll kick you until you spit it out” Anxiety was escalating up his body, why everyone was looking at him? then Quatre was the one who snapped the blunt answer “Captain is with my sister and most of the girls…Six you’re going to a father soon” he tried his best to not lash out a sarcastic tone, Esser was so happy to be of help he couldn’t say no to that face. The fellow Erune was silent..not a sound was made, then it happened, his ears were spiked followed by his body failing to accept any command of his brain, his mind was screaming nonsense, his vision blurry even under the mask, muffled sounds were reaching his ears and then all went dark.</p>
<p>Light was disrupting his eyes until he forced them open with a jolt over his spine and sitting up to wherever he was, looking around he saw only the captain, his reason to live, it could be the child stuff was a bad joke or a dream. Until a hand reached his to meet face to face, discovering he’s on her room.</p>
<p>-I told everyone…and hoped you were happy but I see not..- tears were flowing on her cheeks, in a sudden move he took her by his strong arms, he didn’t cared about nothing more than make her feel safe.</p>
<p>-Don’t cry…I accept this responsibility, sorry for my reaction- applying a little bit of force in the hug, because, he was crying too, not because of everything happening at the same time, but more because now he can be committed to Djeeta, Marry her and finally have a family, something he deep desired as a form to obtain happiness, even if his mind says he doesn’t deserve it, as long he can protect the one he loves and now the life forming inside her, then it’s worth it.</p>
<p>9 large months have passed with sleepless nights, reassurance and Six being overprotective like never in his life, he notified the other Eternals he´ll be missing a few weeks, having their support made him felt like more than a team, his home.</p>
<p>That night, with the full moon Lyria was with Six at the medical area of an Island, because of the Life link she shares with his wife he could have a little peace, his mind was racing all worst possible scenarios, the blue haired girl smiled at him stating that they will be fine, the mother and the child.</p>
<p>A sign of the room bas been lifted, Gran exists taking off his facemask from his Doctor class clothes showing a satisfied and relaxed expression “It’s a healthy half Erune half Human baby boy” it was a miracle because Hybrids were rare in the Skydom and the rate of birth survival of them were very low, Six entered the room, not really ready mentally for the sight he was blessed with.</p>
<p>Djeeta holding the baby, with gray ears, ash blonde hair and golden eyes “He’s so small and beautiful… Xing could you help me with the name please?” her voice was tired and weak but filled with so much love it gave him the courage to not actually faint in front of her wife and newborn child.</p>
<p>“After a long time thinking… it fits for the first moon of this month…Shuo will be” closing his eyes to hold back the tears and a thin line of a smile he greets the new life that joined this world, kissing their foreheads.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
<ul>
<li>02- <strong>Steps</strong>
</li>
</ul>
<p>“Alright that’s enough for today” Djeeta placed a tray with a pitcher and three cups with a refreshing lemonade in the wood table of the garden of their house, her husband and son were training, Six stated that even if he has a soft spot for Shuo he will make him never feel afraid of anything or anyone and does his best at being a good father figure.</p>
<p>Little ears perking at the direction of his mother, he runs fast to her with happy chirps while the Erune walked to them, not avoiding the warm feeling seeing his offspring growing with love and affection, seating with them his wife smiles at him then shows some concern, time was passing and eventually means that danger will come to them, from time to time they have to do some missions and job errands, leaving Shuo with Jamil was the best idea when the house is empty and even so the worry was lurking at night.</p>
<p>“I’ll protect you both, you have my word” his hand squeezed hers in order to low the anxiety.</p>
<p>“Yeah mom you know dad is very strong! When I grow up I want to be like you both, a Skyfarer or an Eternal!” his sunshine smile relaxed the couple, eyes shining with expectation of the future.</p>
<p>“I really can’t beat you two” She laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>03-<strong> Photos</strong>
</li>
</ul>
<p>Closing the door, the blond woman sighs and sits on the living room, decorated with lots of memories and gifts from the crew, friends, her brother and father, it had two floors, in the first floor the kitchen, living room, the yard with a little garden and a dining room, fit for three people, the second floor had two rooms and a bathroom.</p>
<p>With the album in hands she looks at the photos in them, from the time of the wedding, to the birth of her son, moments with Crew members, the Eternals, The Arcanum Evokers, Archangels, Society members, Primal Beasts, everyone who passed through her and her husband lives, she was really grateful. Nothing was more shocking than the presence of Shuo, nobody thought a Hybrid of Human and Erune would be effective, because being half means you lose some features, in the case of the teen he can’t see well at night, but his hearing is sharp like his father; A photo called her attention, it was her, Six and Shuo at the Auguste Beach when they went to vacation for a week, she can remember Six being worried for every moment his son made, but also was nice to see them both playing in the water, then a giant crab monster appeared and everyone was in panic, but Djeeta was ready for the action, surprised that her husband and son already took care of, they had crab sushi for dinner, thanks to Lowain.</p>
<p>“That album again mom? It has so many embarrassing photos” he seated by her side, ears flat on his head, with only 12 years old he pouted. “I agree but those memories are precious to your mother, let her be” a voice made both notice that Six just seated with them on the other side.</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>04-<strong>Trust</strong>
</li>
</ul>
<p>That night Six just went to sleep, blank expression on his face and his adrenaline fading, tears around his eyes like burning pools of acid, he promised no matter what he never would let his child to see that fearsome side of his in battle, the blood, the battle cries and his captain giving support, she stills says it was not his fault, now with nothing to say or thing he let the darkness of the room consume him, not noticing his wife hugging him and petting his head for some relief.</p>
<p>It was another day, coming down to get some breakfast he sees them both and freezes, Djeeta tried to say something but Six rises his hand to stop the protest, avoiding any eye contact, his ears were down, showing the shame he feels, another hand takes his “Dad you’re the most awesome Erune I’m having the pride to be the son of!” Shuo smiled, at the age of 15 he could understand the threat of the Primal Beasts and enemies in order to protect the Sky, he really admires his parents, as legends of the history that passes from Island to Island.</p>
<p>“Listen… one day you will awaken your powers, when that happens you have to take your own path, but never forget is for to defend your loved ones and yourself is that clear?” the young hybrid nodded.</p>
<p>“We love you, Shuo, on my you grow so fast” his mother felt little tears on her eyes and hugs him giving a kiss on his cheek.</p>
<p>“Mom stop that! I’m not a kid anymore” he was flustered by the affection, that part of him reminds her of her husband when he was young, blushed and always trying to contact her in various ways but ended in him running away.</p>
<p>“I’m going to Uncle Siete to take Sword Training” he beamed, causing worry not from the blond woman, but the Eternal himself.</p>
<p>“Then I’m going with you, god knows what stories he will tell you” and both leave, Djeeta then called Song and Silva to have some girl’s night.</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>05- <strong>Legacy</strong>
</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <em>Years passed, a Young man with half a mask and an Old swordsman are seated in the cliff of a hill, the stars of the night being witness.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re ready, let the claws from your father lead you the right way and your mother’s love to give mercy for those who deserve a second chance, there’s nothing more to teach you, I, as the Star Sword Sovereign declare you, an Eternal”. Where the words with a satisfied smile, he knew the potential he had after awakening his powers but never thought that it could be that great, he feels pride, and also thanks to his fellow comrade to let him be his instructor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Finally you’re one of us, took a long damn time!” a mature Erune with long, violet hair smiled, after a lot of fights and bickering, Quatre accepted the idea, he owns a lot to Djeeta and still being jealous of Six for doing such a good job in having a son this talented.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah! Can’t wait to fight with you again, and remember to buy me cake!” Sarasa with now shorter hair joined the place, her giant Axe always ready for anything.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thanks everyone, now if you excuse me I have to go back to Siero’s to get some way to tell my parents about my graduation” without making a sound he disappears. Siete whistled “Man, Shuo is fast as Six, heh at least he’s more friendly compared to him” the old blond jerked.</em>
</p>
<p>“Compared to who?” a shadow appeared behind the little group of Eternals.</p>
<p>“Whoa Six at least send a letter! You want to make me die of a heart attack, me an old king now!?” he screamed at the sudden move falling to the grass. “Yo wolf dad, isn’t cold to leave your son wondering where are you and the captain?” Quatre looked at him like the old times with the cutting edge of a dagger.</p>
<p>“Yeah! A family is supposed to be together so I don’t get it” the Draph woman said with some worry. The Erune, now with his hair a little longer, a mask similar to the Blue Clair but black, dressed with a jacket revealing his back, tight white pants and leather boots looked at them and used a minute to think of a convincing answer “It was both our wish to let him form his own future and the best choice is to be an Eternal, that’s why I entrusted him with you guys…” he crossed his arms, eyes directed at Siete who just sighed, he knew the decision from both parents, and it was for the best, they just reunite on holidays and specific dates to not lose contact, and even so the warm welcome from his family is what makes Six feel like everything has been worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: 朔 (Shuò) meaning new moon or first day of lunar month</p>
<p>This started as a personal project and a request<br/>Because Six deserves happiness and yes I know some parts are OOC <br/>But I'm satisfied with it.</p>
<p>Kudos are always appreciated! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>